


米西超短构思整理

by CarrotCesca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by The Mask of Zorro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，写于2013年
Relationships: America/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	米西超短构思整理

加利弗尼亚，１８４１

“砰！”一声枪响，前方的黑色身影陡然从马上落下。“哈，正中红心！”琼斯上尉又朝天上开了几枪，胯下骏马疾驰，将从属们统统抛在身后。

“你们都回去禀告唐·蒙特罗！我逮着他啦！我要亲自！一个人！捉拿他！哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”琼斯的笑声近乎癫狂，与达达的马蹄声奇妙地相合。

“听着。”

琼斯下了马，压抑住心中的狂喜，故作镇静，一步一顿地朝那人走去。他看不清那人黑帽子和黑面罩下的表情，但却能看清黑斗篷上若隐若现的血迹，他觉得自己更兴奋了。

“听着，佐罗。”

琼斯每走一步，身上的金属勋章就会发出一阵叮呤哐啷的撞击声，他现在能数清佐罗斗篷上的红斑点了。于是他将枪别在腰间，缓缓抽出了佩剑。

“听着，只-有-我，才是这里唯一的英雄。” 他的加州游击兵帽徽在烈日的照耀下闪闪发亮。

佩剑挑开了黑面罩，一汪深绿让琼斯骤然愣了半晌。

他在困惑。

回忆将他带向了两天前的舞会，主办者是他的雇主，在加州淘金的西班牙贵族唐·蒙特罗。而这双绿眼睛，似乎是属于那位来自安达卢西亚的贵族唐·安东……

回忆戛然而止，因为阿尔弗雷德·琼斯上尉骤然感觉自己的眼睛进了沙土，腿部被利器刺穿了。

“Adiós，Capitán.”

那人扶了扶面具，留下了消失前的最后一句话。

————————————————————————————

加州“死谷”沙漠，烈日炎炎。“我不介意你用这东西来对付我的剑，神枪手。”黑发男人用不标准的英文说，他的黑色面具被沙粒衬得格外耀眼，他那握在胸前的佩剑在太阳的灼烤下寒光闪闪。“啪。” 手枪落在沙地上，一声闷响。身着军服的金发男子飞快地拔出了剑。“公平决斗。”他笑道。


End file.
